


Holding On

by Naemi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: They should get up, but when Rosita shifts, Tara holds on to her even tighter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/gifts).



 

It's important that they get up—Rick hates to be kept waiting—but the sun filters through the curtains, and the _birds_ are singing, and this stupid little town provides a sense of security that's tantalizing to believe in.

They should get up, but when Rosita shifts, Tara holds on to her even tighter. _Only five more minutes,_ she thinks, and out of her mouth comes a mumbled, “Not yet,” that Rosita answers with a slight huff. She settles back in, her back pressed firmly against Tara's chest, and the skin-on-skin contact wipes away any and all thought of duty. 

Not only are they sharing a real bed—clean sheets and all—for the first time, but they've never been alone in relative safety, and since that must be a fleeting privilege, naturally, Tara clings to it. For all she knows, after the meeting today, she and Rosita may well find themselves separated for the sake of this or that task, this or that mission, and in the end, you never know if you'll live to see another day.

And therefore, anything worth treasuring must be exploited at any cost.

Rosita must feel the same way because even though she says, “Rick will be mad if we don't show up,” she laces her fingers with Tara's and guides her hand to her lips to place a soft kiss on Tara's open palm.

“Screw Rick,” Tara mumbles and receives an honest-to-god chuckle.

They both know they will get up in another moment, but until then, the world stops turning in favor of letting two content hearts beat in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tara/Rosita—running late
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **HoneyAndVinegar** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
